In order to detect malicious software (e.g., viruses, worms, Trojan horses, spyware, and/or programming that gathers information about a computer/user without permission), computer systems may utilize file classification systems to identify files with certain characteristics which make it likely that the files are malicious. Although file classification systems are generally able to detect and/or prevent the execution of known malicious files, no system is capable of knowing whether every single file in existence is malicious or not. Thus, systems with a greater ability to predict and/or classify files as malicious and/or clean can be desirable.